


Pillow Bear

by Vienta



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy, Inspired by Steven's words about body pillow in Taiwan-Soup Episode, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: 在台湾的一个晚上，Andrew和Steven有了一段关于抱枕和泰迪熊的小小对话，以及之后突如其来的身体接触





	Pillow Bear

Andrew在黑暗中睁开眼，他凝神倾听。狂风在台湾的街道上呼啸而过，玻璃窗被撼得楞楞作响。隔壁床传来的呼吸声顿了顿，而后是身体移动的悉索声响。  
“Steve...？”他迟疑地问。对面的声音变大了，仿佛终于可以放松下来，尽情地翻身。  
“唔嗯。”白色的被子蠕动一会，一颗粉红色的脑袋冒了出来，“风声太大了…”

话音刚落，远处滚过沉闷的声响，伴随着几道闪光。Steven的动作停了下，又迅速地拿被子盖住脑袋缩成一团。  
Andrew若有所思：“我们以前出差时你总睡得不好吗？”  
“嗯？”被子里传来闷闷的声音。  
“日本的时候。”Andrew说，“你看起来睡眠不足。现在我明白了，body pillow。”  
呻吟。“天哪Andy。”Steven的手从被子下掀开一个角，让他的话语能更清楚地透出来，“你就笑吧……八岁就扔掉Teddy熊的酷小孩。”  
不。不是这样。Andrew的声音柔和下来：“我不是在嘲笑你，Steven。我觉得你这么做才很……很酷。”他斟酌了会吞下“strong”，选了一个更不严肃的版本，即使说出口后他忍不住在黑暗中皱了皱脸，“——承认自己要comfort。很多人不敢说出口，掩饰要容易得多。”  
他想起Steven在夜晚的灯光下眯着眼，虽然有些羞窘，但仍然说自己非常喜欢Acai Bowl。还有吃炸鸡时的处男宣言。尽管他知道Steven是个虔诚的教徒，但是坦然在摄像机前承认自己不那么“男性化”的一面依然很可贵，也很可爱。  
Andrew的手指动了动。过去有很多记忆变得不那么清晰，但小时候的画面反而非常深刻。他摩挲着指腹，想起他拒绝再抱着泰迪熊的那个晚上，他让父母把它拿走，毛绒的触感最后一次经过他的手指、他的掌心。他看着对面被子下的细长手指。酒店的客房并不大，他们的床挨得不远，如果他伸手，就能碰到Steven的手指。Steven的手指不会是毛茸茸的，可是却能让他感到温暖。

为什么人们要放弃能安慰他们的东西呢？

“你是这么想的吗？”Steven掀开被子，这次他彻底离开了被窝，在黑暗中坐了起来，“哇。谢谢。这可……是个很高的评价。特别是从Andrew Ilnyckyj的嘴里说出来。”  
Andrew笑了：“不客气。”  
“Andy.”Steven诚恳地说，“I have to confess.”他语气郑重地说，“我怕打雷。”  
“这挺明显的。”Andrew笑得更厉害了。  
“不许笑，你说过这么做很酷的。”Steven说，“我，我其实想问……我能不能到你这里来。”  
“Oh，来吧，勇敢的Steven。”他掀开被子。他们在出差。他告诉自己。在一个小岛上，远离他们来处的巨大陆地。他来不及想很多，Steven从床上弹了下来，径直撞入他怀里。“Pillow！”亚裔男孩大声宣布，紧紧地抱住了他的腰。

如他所想，Steven运动但又缺乏足够的锻炼。他肌肉和奶茶养出的脂肪共同按在Andrew的腰上，挤压着他，Steven的头发蹭得他下巴发痒。他在原地僵直了会，才胆敢伸出手按上Steven的背，不着痕迹地松一口气。尽管Steven比他要高，但他把自己缩成一团，嵌在Andrew的怀里。Steven好像总喜欢把自己变得很小，Andrew努力思考，回想起他们在录制椅子的节目时，Steven把自己在椅子上团成一团。这些回忆，连同Steven头发上沐浴露的味道，还有喷在他脖子上的呼吸，对让他冷静下来毫无帮助。他思考怎么样后撤在显得又不明显，又可以让Steven不要发现自己逐渐变硬的部分。

Steven突然开口：“我好奇很久了，你脖子上的凸起，它不会有问题吗？”  
科学问题。Andrew思考着，努力让自己冷却。“是静脉窦。我父亲也有。”他叹气，“提醒了我年华不在。”  
“这是成熟的象征。”Steven纠正道，“真羡慕，我也希望自己能显得更成熟一些。”  
谁会需要一个增生来表现成熟？Andrew笑说：“相信我，你很成熟了。”  
“真的吗？”Steven在他怀里拱蹭了下，骤然拉直身体。现在他们俩脸挨着脸，而Steven的下腹贴着他膨胀的性器。Andrew抽气，下意识地按住Steven的背让他不要乱动，却让两人贴得更紧了。  
他听见Steven的喘息声，断断续续的，以及仿佛从鼻腔里挤出的细弱粘腻的。“Andy...”他又按了按Steven的背，警告道：“停下，Steven，你不想要这个。”  
“可是我想要……”Steven的心脏在他的掌心下狂乱地跳动，“对不起，Andrew，我……”  
他盯着Steven张开的嘴唇，他知道他只是需要更多空气，但他忍不住觉得这是个邀请。Steven想要如此，既然这样他又为什么得停下。  
Andrew猛地半翻过身，把Steven压在身下，他狠狠地吻上Steven的嘴，近乎啃咬地吮吸着他的唇瓣和舌头。Steven在呼吸间发出了更多模糊的呻吟，双手拉扯着Andrew的衣服。Andrew抓着Steven的手按回床单，又迅速地把Steven的白色T恤从底部撩上去。Steven顺从地配合着，任由Andrew把他剥得一丝不挂。  
衣服离开身体时Steven下意识地伸手推了推Andrew的胸口，他不习惯在他人面前裸露自己，即使他知道这似乎是做爱的必要步骤。而Andrew只是任由他推挤着，居高临下地扫视了眼，舔了舔嘴唇：“Cute.”  
Steven挫败地用手臂挡住眼：“No 'Cute' please.”  
“但可爱很好，Steve。”Andrew弯下腰在Steven的肩膀处狠狠咬了口，“我想吃掉你。”  
“Bon... bon appetit.”Steven气喘吁吁地说，在Andrew忽然吮吸胸口的乳头时忍不住挺起身体，大声地叫了出来，“Oh Andy——”  
“Shhhh....”叼着乳尖，Andrew抬眼看了看Steven，不知道为什么，Steven觉得自己脸颊发烫，“你不想隔壁Adam和Annie听见吧。”  
“Stop teasing then....”Steven抬起脚叩了叩Andrew的腰。Andrew笑着直起身，脱掉自己身上的衣物，而后缓慢地爬动着覆盖上Steven的身体。他像是从布料下解放的野兽，衣物连同文明一同从他身上离开了。他趴在Steven的脖颈处喘气，舌尖舔弄着Steven的耳廓。Steven被肌肤之间相贴的热度烫得意识模糊，下意识地用下腹上滴着水的部位蹭着Andrew的。  
Andrew手臂稍微用了点力，就把Steven抱了起来。他支起大腿坐着，让Steven跪坐在自己身上，抓着Steven的手按上两人贴着的勃发的性器，嘴唇贴凑在Steven的嘴角，诱哄着亚裔自己用手取悦他们两个。  
“我不会……”Steven虚弱地说，“我平时不经常……啊不行……Andy……”他的手胡乱地动了几下就放弃了，转而扭动着身体和臀部，把自己的阴茎贴着Andrew拱蹭。  
“我来教你。”Andrew的手卷住Steven的性器上下搓揉着。如他一直以来所想，Steven的尺寸比他的要小些。现在房间里没有开灯，还看不出那边颜色的深浅。Andrew暗想，等天明以后再仔细地看看Steven的身体。想到Steven奶白色的身体睡在他的床上，Andrew加快了手上的动作，性器也顶着Steven越发坚硬的柱身挨蹭起来。Steven几乎坐不住，手臂环着Andrew粗壮的脖子，额头相贴，半阖着眼。Andrew看不见他脸上的表情，但通过掌心里感觉到的性器的跳动，和Steven臀瓣肌肉的收缩，他知道Steven快到极限了。  
“要出来了，要……”Steven胡言乱语着，浑身发抖，“呜Andy——”  
Andrew及时地吞下了Steven的声音，把叫喊用唇舌堵在Steven的嘴中。他怀抱里的身体抽搐着，夹在他腰侧的大腿一瞬间收紧，又软软地垂下来。Andrew把头晕目眩的亚裔放回床上，让Steven侧过身，从身后顶着Steven的臀瓣射了出来。

Andrew拿来毛巾，拉开Steven的腿轻柔地擦拭。他喷出的液体有些溅落到Steven的小口旁边。Andrew欣赏了会，又用毛巾包住Steven精疲力尽的性器擦拭，直到Steven发出羞恼的声音才停下。

“难怪你不要泰迪熊。”Steven说，高潮后的声音有些低哑，舒展手臂抱住爬上床的男人，“你那么多毛，自己就是一只熊。”  
“God。你快睡吧。”笑声从Andrew的胸口传到Steven的耳朵，隆隆作响。Steven仔细听了听，才发现窗外的雷声已经停了，顿时放松下来，而释放后的倦怠席卷了他。

“我还想来台湾....”Steven咕哝着，“我喜欢这里。”  
“我们还会再来的。”Andrew宣布。

**Author's Note:**

> 尽管这里Andrew是Steven的抱枕，但我觉得Steven是Andrew的精神抱抱熊


End file.
